onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Wicked Always Wins
"Wicked Always Wins" is a song featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Alan Zachary & Michael Weiner. It débuts in the twentieth episode of the sixth season. This song was released on May 5, 2017, as part of Once Upon a Time: The Musical Episode. History Although Regina successfully uses the spell to remove the song from everyone, including her sister, Zelena does not follow through with her plan as her memory of singing is wiped by the Blue Fairy, who hopes to protect the songs she put inside of Snow White's unborn daughter's heart to be used against the Black Fairy in the future, giving her a happy ending. }} }} Singers *Rebecca Mader as Zelena *Chorus Lyrics :Zelena ::Finally, the moment I was hoping would come ::The moment he would realize he chose the wrong one ::There isn't any curse I could cast to match this feeling ::The pain I knew when Rumple turned his back on my heart ::At last will be Regina's when her life falls apart ::Suddenly the future's looking more appealing ::Once I was filled with rage ::Now I'll enjoy the ride ::It's so electrifying ::Watching all her dreams denied ::Oh, I will fly into tomorrow ::My sister full of sorrow ::Finally paying for her sins ::I'll smile, all the while she is crying ::Inside she's slowly dying ::Learning wicked always wins ::Oh, evil may be powerful ::But wicked always wins ::If mum could see me now, she would ache with regret ::Cause she'd witness all the glory wickedness gets ::She went and made Regina queen, and my blood boil ::But that's all history ::Time they all understood ::What they call "green with envy" ::I just call "looking good" :Zelena ::Oh, I will fly into tomorrow ::My sister full of sorrow ::Finally paying for her sins ::No strife, her life was so enchanted ::She took it all for granted ::Now she'll dream all could-have-beens ::Oh, evil may be powerful ::But wicked always- :Chorus ::Tomorrow ::Full of sorrow ::So enchanted ::For granted ::Wicked always- ---- Zelena: Wait... Why just revel in her demise when I can use it to my advantage? ---- :Zelena ::I'll give her a magic gift ::To bring the Charmings down ::When Regina stands victorious ::I'll swoop right into town ::When he learns this spell was mine ::Oh Rumple he will see ::He should have chosen me ::So I will fly into tomorrow ::Delighting in her sorrow ::As a better day begins ::This time nobody's gonna stop me ::No evil's gonna top me ::Oh, wicked always wins ::A happy ending will be mine ::Cause wicked always wins :Chorus ::Me ::Tomorrow ::Sorrow ::It's a better day ::Stop me ::No evil's gonna top me ::Wicked always wins Trivia Production Notes= Song Notes *About the song, Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis say it is "Zelena's moment to shine" as "Rebecca does a phenomenal job with that song". They added, "it's all sort of pertaining to the stuff that is happening". *According to Alan Zachary and Michael Weiner, they jokingly referred to this song as "Total Eclipse of the Witch", as the song is inspired by Bonnie Tyler's "Total Eclipse of the Heart". |-|Other Notes= Other Notes *While attending a ''Once Upon a Time convention in Chicago, Rebecca Mader sang "Wicked Always Wins" to the audience. She sang the song for a second time during a convention in Vancouver. Appearances References }} fr:Wicked Always Wins nl:Wicked Always Wins